Breaking Dawn
by lisa1986
Summary: Bella has not seen Edward in 3 years, what happens when she hears him on the radio one day. And what if some of the songs he sings are about her. AH, E/B, A/J, R/EM.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi folks, so I decided to write this story and I hope you all like it. I have a big obsession with Nickelback at the minute so I am using their songs for this fanfic. Please let me know if you like it or not, I will mean the world to me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Nickelback, I am just a fan of both and wanted to share a story with you all

Chapter 1

I was sitting in the dorm room that I share with my room mates Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale, trying to catch up on my coursework for the week. My name is Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella, I'm 20 years old and in my second year at UW. I'm 5ft 4in with brown hair and brown eyes and I have the two best friends in the world. Alice Brandon is a 5ft 2in pixie, well not really but that is her nickname. She has short, spiky black hair with hazel eyes and an addiction to shopping. Rosalie Hale or Rose to her friends is a 5ft 10in blonde bombshell, add in the blue eyes and the love of cars and she is every mans wet dream.

I met Alice and Rose in my senior year of high school when my parents decided to move me across the country from my birth place of Phoenix Arizona to a tiny little town called Forks in Washington. I was having a bad time because of the move and also the reason behind the move when I ran into these two on my first day of school and we have been the best of friends ever since. I have shared all of my secrets with them and vice versa.

You see my parents forced this move on me because I had become involved with a guy that they did not approve of. At the time I was 17 and he was 21. At first it wasn't a problem but the more I hung out with him the more I started to 'change' as they say. I was drinking and smoking, staying out all night and cutting school. What they didn't know was I was doing all of this before he came along I was just more careful. The final straw for my parents was when I snuck out one night and after my Chief of Police father Charlie found the car, well let's just say he saw some things no father should see their little girl doing. Anyway the next day my parents packed us up and we were on the move. They took away my phone and laptop and because I had no information memorised for him that was the last I saw of Edward. That's his name Edward Cullen, I still think about him everyday. All 6ft 2in of him, with his auburn hair and green eyes that could mesmerise me. I always wonder what he is up to, has he moved on, did he even miss me at all.

Any way I digress I am sitting in my room trying to finish off my coursework before me, Alice and Rose hit the town later this evening. I love going out and getting dressed up. I decide that the quiet is not working for me so using the remote on my bed I switch on the radio and then settle back in to the essay in front of me. A little while later after just finishing singing along to some song the presenter introduces the next band, Breaking Dawn. The name stops me in my tracks as I remember Edward once telling me that he and his two best friends were in a band with the same name. It couldn't be them could it? As the intro plays out and the singer starts I know instantly that it him

_Got to meet the hottie with the million dollar body_

_They say it's over budget, but you'd pay her just to touch it, come on!_

_Needs to hit the big screen and shoot a little love scene_

_If Hollywood had called her, she'd be gone before you holler, come on!_

_*Dirty little lady with the pretty pink thong_

_Sugar daddy hitting on her all night long_

_Doesn't care about the money, she could be with anybody_

_Ain't it funny how the honey wanted you all along?_

_(You naughty thing)_

_You're ripping up the floor honey_

_(You naughty woman)_

_You shake your ass around for everyone_

_(You're such a mover) _

_I love the way you dance with anybody_

_(The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb_

_You're so much cooler when you never pull it out_

_Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth.* _

_Crafty little lip tricks, tattoos on your left hip_

_She's bending as you're spending_

_There's no end to it, so baby, come on!_

_Dressed up like a princess_

_Betting that her skin smells_

_Better than the scent of every flower in the desert_

_*CHORUS* _

_She loves the night scene, bar queen _

_Just living for the fun_

_Taking over every dance floor like she's the only one_

_In the spot light all night kissing everyone_

_And trying to look innocent while sucking on her thumb_

_(So much cooler) when you never pull it out_

_(So much cuter) with something in your mouth!_

_(You naughty thing) your ripping up the dance floor honey_

_(You naughty woman) you shake your ass around for everyone!_

_I love the way you dance with anybody (The way you swing)_

_And tease them all by sucking on your thumb _

I just sat there in shock after the song had finished. Edward Cullen had written a song about me.

I was still sat in shock 10 minutes later when Alice and Rose walked through the door.

"Bella are you alright you look like you have seen a ghost" Alice said while her and Rose came and sat on my bed with me.

"I ummm I was listening to the radio and Edward was on there" I reply while looking at the both of them.

"Well that's cool was he ringing in for a competition or something?" asked Rose still looking a bit confused.

"No I mean he was singing on there, or well his band was. That's not all though he wrote a song about me." I reply

"OMG, I need to see this, lets look on You tube." Screamed Alice while rushing to get her laptop from her desk and running back toward us.

"Right what's the band called Bella."

After typing the name into the search box she clicks on the first link and the very same song started playing once again. It was still shocking even the second time I heard it. After it was over they both turned to look at me and I know I had some explaining to do.

"When I first met Edward we were at a dance club, I had gone there with some friends from school with our fake ids. I was dancing around in my own little world, people kept coming up to me so I would dance with them for a few minutes and then move on to someone else. I remember I was wearing a short skirt that night and a pink thong underneath which know I know I was flashing to everyone." I looked over to the girls to see if they were keeping up and they both nod at me to continue.

"So anyway after about 45 minutes of this, Edward came up and grabbed my hips pulling me to him. I felt the electric shock run through me and I turned to see who it was. The moment I looked into his eyes I knew he had me, his eyes were mesmerising and I couldn't look away. Any way after some dancing and drinking we ended up back at his and well you can guess what happened from there." I finished and looked up at Alice and Rose who were staring at me in shock.

"What about the thumb thing? Asked Rose

"Well I hate dancing by myself and I know that men like the whole innocent little girl image so I was just playing on that and well the men came running." I tell them laughing.

Alice and Rose look at each other then me and we all collapse in to a fit of giggles.

We decided to search for more of their songs and see if there were any more hidden gems of my life hidden in there. All of the song were good and a few of them I thought he could have gotten some inspiration from our time together, but it was the last song that we listened to that sealed it for me. It was the last night I ever saw him and it was in a lot of detail.

_I, I'm driving black on black_

_Just got my license back_

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track_

_Ill ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

_Cause the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight_

_I'm driving past your house_

_While you were sneaking out_

_I got the car door opened up_

_So you can jump in on the run_

_Your mom don't know that you were missing_

_She'd be pissed if she could see_

_The part of you that i've been kissing, Screaming_

_*No we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like were animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_Cause everybody knows _

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby get in_

_Get in, just get in_

_Check out the trouble we're in*_

_You're beside me on the seat_

_Got your hand between my knees_

_And you control how fast we go_

_By just how hard you wanna squeeze_

_It's hard to steer with you breathing in my ear_

_But I got both hands on the wheel_

_While you got both hands on my gears_

_By now, no doubt that we are heading south_

_I guess no body every taught her_

_Not to speak with a full mouth_

_Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch_

_It felt so good, I almost drove into the ditch. I'm screaming_

_*CHORUS*_

_We were parked out by the tracks _

_Were sitting in the back and we just started getting busy_

_When she whispered "What was that?"_

_The wind I think cause no one else knows were we are_

_And that was when she started screaming_

"_That's my dad outside the car"_

_Oh please, the keys, there not in the ignition_

_Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions_

_I guess they know that she was missing _

_As I tried to tell her dad_

_It was her mouth that I was kissing Screaming_

_*CHORUS*_

_So come on baby, get in_

_Were just a couple of animals_

_Get in, just get in_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Check out the trouble were in_

_Get in, just get in!_

After listening to that song I knew I needed to see him, find out what he has been up to and if maybe her still missed me like I missed him. I went onto the bands website and saw that they were currently on tour.

"You are not going to believe it they are playing in Seattle tomorrow night, we have to go." I say to Alice and Rose while already looking for the tickets. I know they will agree so why waste time.

"Oh look if we pay a bit extra we can get backstage passes as well. I am so going to surprise him."

I order the three of us our tickets and passes and stick them on the credit card my parents gave me for emergencies. I know they don't mind me dragging them along but I felt the need to buy their tickets anyway.

"Guys I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight, it's been a really long day and I want to look my best for tomorrow." I say while heading to the bathroom to change into my Victoria secret pyjamas.

"That's fine think I will just turn in know anyway. It's later than I thought it was." Came Roses reply while Alice just nodded in agreement.

After we were all changed and in bed we said our goodnights and turned of the lights. I lay awake for a while reminiscing about my time with Edward and wondering about what was gonna happen tomorrow night. I fell asleep that night with green eyes filling my dreams.

A/N: Please could you all review and let me know if you like it or not. Sorry for any mistakes. I am not a writer and this is unedited.

Thanks for reading.

Lisa xXx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Right so this is the second chapter. It's not very long but I like them this way so tough luck.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or nickelback

Chapter 2

When I woke the next morning so excited I was bouncing around like Alice on caffeine. Then I realised I needed to look drop dead gorgeous for the night and decided a shopping trip was in order.

"Rose, Alice get up we are hitting the mall." I yelled at the top of my lungs while jumping out of bed.

"I'm up"

"Woo hoo shopping" Came Rose and Alice's replies

After we were all dressed and ready to go we piled into my graduation present from my parents a 1958 Chevrolet Impala convertible, it's white with a silver stripe down the sides. It is my baby and I love it so much. Rose does any repairs that are needed for me so it doesn't really cost me that much other than petrol and insurance.

We drove off to the mall stopping on the way for coffee and bagels. We pulled into a parking space and all hop out raring to get going. The first shop we head to is Nordstrom. After trying a few things on I finally settled on a black leather mini dress that ended just below my ass. After deciding on an outfit I head over to the shoes and decided on a pair of black leather truth or dare by Madonna over the knee boots with a 4in heel. After paying I found Rose and Alice and we headed for lunch in the food court before heading home to get ready for the evening.

We all showered and shaved and then Rose and Alice attacked my hair and makeup. Rose decided to leave my hair down but curled to leave waves of silky brown hair going to just past my shoulders. For make up Alice decided on smoky eyes with light red lips. After that I went to my dresser and found my pink thong slipping it on before my dress and finally my boots. After I was done I turned to see Alice and Rose dressed and ready to go. Rose was wearing a strapless red bandage dress that hit mid thigh with red heels, her hair was left down and straight and her make up was the same as mine. Alice was sporting a purple bubble dress that ended just above her knees with purple strappy heels. Her hair was spiked and again she had on the same makeup. After giving each other the thumbs up we grabbed our bags and headed out to Roses red BMW convertible.

A/N: Please review it would make my day

Lisa xXx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is chapter 3, I hope you all enjoy and please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Nickelback

Chapter 3

We collected our tickets and passes and after making it through security we headed over to the bar using our fake id's to buy a shot of tequila each followed by a bottle of beer. Yes we all drink beer get over it. After downing the shots we headed off to find a good spot and waited for the show to start.

After watching the opening act, a band called the wolf pack, I was so excited to see Edward come on stage I could hardly contain myself.

"Oh my God you guys, I haven't seen him in like 3 years I wonder if he has changed."

Before they could reply the lights dimmed again and the band took to the stage. The music started up and I heard his voice over the microphone

"Evening Seattle, how is everybody tonight?" He asked

The arena erupted into cheers and screams that I couldn't make out. I was to mesmerised by his voice to really register what was going on.

"Well that was a great reception, lets get on with the show shall we." He answered the screams and then turned and signalled to the band who switched into a different song and the concert began.

After 45 minutes they took a break and me and the girls pushed our way to the bar for refills.

"Ok you guys he has not changed in 3 years he is still as sexy as ever and his voice still makes my insides melt." I say to my girls with what I'm sure is a dreamy look on my face.

"And did you see the drummer, OMG can you say Yummy." Roses replies then downs her shot.

"That guitarist is so dreamy I can not wait to meet him." Adds Alice after she has downed her shot.

We make a bit more small take and then make our way back to our spots to watch the second part. They come back out accompanied by the screams of the thousands of fans mine and the girls included and begin the second half. To this point they have played the two songs I am sure he has written about me and listening to the lyrics of the current one I think I have found a third.

_Shes got a dirty mouth_

_Tastes so clean with every taste of me_

_You know that every single thing she does_

_Does for me because its what im dreaming of_

_And she likes to take her time_

_A more than fortunate form of torture_

_And she likes to touch and tease _

_Its always fun for me, its always unbelievable_

_*You and me sittin in a tree_

_F – U – C – K – I – N – G_

_She'll do any dirty thing I want_

_My baby shes up for anything I wanna do_

_Shes a giver and it gets her off_

_My baby shes into anything I wanna do_

_If it was on tv or ever in a magazine_

_She could take a fantasy and make it a reality_

_And she delivers every dirty thought_

_My baby shes into everything I wanna do*_

_And she knows every spot_

_Exactly where its at and she could draw a map_

_I tell ya her tongue its like a weapon_

_And shes always threatening to be the death of me_

_*CHORUS*_

_So whatcha wanna do let me repay the favour_

_With the favour thing you love to do_

_so whatcha wanna do about to take it up a notch_

_so watch what im about to do_

_*CHORUS*_

_Everything you want, anything at all_

_Anything you want, everything I wanna do_

_Everything you want, anything at all_

_Anything you want, everything I wanna do_

The song left me breathless, I always made it my mission to fulfil any fantasy he had and to keep thing interesting and hes right it really did get me off. After a few more songs the band says their goodnights and leave the stage as everyone cheers and applauses.

Me and the girls start to pushed our way through to the backstage entrance and speak to the bouncer there. He tells us that we are the only ones with passes tonight and that the band likes to unwind for a few before seeing fans and that we should have a drink and then come back so that is what we do. After our third tequila shot each washed down with a bottle of beer we make our way back to the bouncer and we are shown back stage. The bouncer opens the door and tell the guys that the fans are here and then waves us to enter. I take I deep breath and walk into the room. I turn to face Edward who is looking in the opposite direction and say

"So does every ex get songs written about them or am I just special."

A/N: Please review and make my day

Lisa xXx


End file.
